Academy Jealousy
by Amnesialove
Summary: This is the newly updated version of the orignal academy Jealousy. Hope you like it.
1. That Idiot

**A/N: This is the edited version of the original 'Academy Jealousy'. I hope you enjoy the edits and that you can notice them because I might not be able to. So with that. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

Academy Jealousy.

Chapter One:

'That stupid girl, always making a mess. Why can't she be more careful with the things around her?'

It was a Monday morning; the beginning of a new school term and already Mikan was making a mess in art class.

She had only painted a little on the page; most of the paint was on the table and her face.

Finally the art class was over and everyone was getting ready to leave the class room and go and get their books for the next class, which unfortunately was math with Jinno.

The people who had forgotten their books for math tried to run out of the classroom but it was too late, Jinno had entered the room.

He stood at the door and waited until he had everyone's attention.

He stood there for a while and everyone started to get confused as to why, then they all saw that Mikan was still painting without even noticing that the teacher had entered the room.

Anna and Nonoko tried to get her attention by saying her name in a whispered voice but she still took no notice of them.

'FINISHED! Finally!' Mikan exclaimed.

Mikan turned around to find that everyone was looking at her with nervous smiles.

Mikan was getting confused and turn around to see Jinno staring right at her, with that infamous, malicious look.

We all know that she is in serious trouble for the loud outburst; I bet she even knows she is.

She looks as if she is going to cry, what a baby. She should just grow up and become more mature.

I expect her to get a serious punishment since Jinno hates her.

'Mikan, either you pay attention in my class or leave and not learn anything. Not like you will learn anything any way, but if you make another outburst like that again you will be in serious trouble. Do you understand?' said Jinno.

'Yes Sir. I'm sorry Sir.' Mikan replied.

What?

She got off more lightly than I expected.

God, she can get away with things so easily now.

That is so unfair, a stupid girl like that should be punished.

I don't think she knows much, she's very oblivious to other people's emotions.

She upsets people without even realizing it.

She's an idiot.

**A/N: That's it for that chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review and thanks for taking time to read it. Will update as soon as possible.**

**Bye for now,**

**Gina. XOXO.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is my second chapter to 'Academy Jealousy'. I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

Academy Jealousy.

Chapter two.

Finally school is over.

I've been waiting for ages. I could have skipped school if I wanted to but I had nothing else to do.

Really, is that how boring my life is? Oh no don't look now but here comes Polka Dots.

How did I fall in love with someone like her?

She's stupid and annoying but she makes me happier than ever but when she's not around I just feel empty.

Of course as soon as she passes me she will start shouting at me with that high pitched voice of hers.

'Hey Natsume-kun!

Why are you just sitting here class is over we get to go home for the day now come on!

I'll help you carry your books, come on!

Your so slow!'

Mikan reached over for Natsume's books but just as her hand was about to touch the book Natsume stopped her by putting his hand in front of the books.

'What are you doing? I don't need you to get my books for me. What's with you all of a sudden? I never asked you to do anything for me. Leave my stuff alone.'

'No need to get aggressive about it. I was only trying to help.'

'Well your no good at it. What would really help me now is if you left.'

'Why do you have to be such a loner all of the time?

'Just go.'

**A/N: I hope you liked that chapter, I was really enjoying it as I wrote it. Please Everyone Review.**

**Thank you for reading my story. Will update as soon as I can.**

**Bye for now, **

**Gina.**

**XOXO.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the third chapter to my story. I hope you enjoy it and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. **

Academy Jealousy.

Chapter three.

BEEP- BEEP- BEEP- BEEP- BE.

Oh My God I'm tired. I was up half the night because of those stupid nightmares.

At least I got some sleep even if it was disturbed.

This is not a normal time to get up at, it's so unnatural.

What crazy person gets up now? I would guess teachers since they have to but in general NO ONE!

I better stop getting distracted by my thoughts and just stop complaining and get ready or else I'll be late, like it matters if I am or not.

Natsume goes into the bathroom with his uniform and stays there for about 10 minutes.

He comes out in his uniform and grabs his bag and key. He stands there for a while thinking if he had forgotten anything but he has everything and turns to leave.

Just as he turns around he hears a loud bang and shouting.

I guess Mikan is up and she realised that she was late.

What an idiot.

If only she was more organised then we would have to hear the usual screams and shouts of the morning.

Really, if she got hurt everyone would just ignore her and think she's just being her with her lateness.

**A/N: Please review now. **

**Tell me what you think about it.**

**Thanks for reading this.**

**Slan go Foill, (Bye for Now in Irish)**

**Gina. XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's my 4th chapter already. I'll try and upload a full chapter everyday if I can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of it characters.**

Academy Jealousy

Chapter four.

'Yay…'

Class has started but no one is even in the classroom yet.

The teacher, Narumi, doesn't even notice it yet, he's such a half-wit.

He's randomly talking about his weekend, like anyone cares any way. I'm not going to listen any more since it's boring me to death.

Outside the window seems much more interesting.

Just like I guessed, Mikan's morning antics are still happening. People are trying to help her get ready but she's refusing them.

She obviously doesn't know when people are being kind to her.

Why doesn't she just accept the kindness and stop making a scene?

And would it kill her to grow up a little already and get all her stuff ready the night before?

The bell for class has just gone off, Ruka and I must be early.

Everyone that's outside is running for the nearest staircase to get to class.

Oh, Mikan's left on her own.

'Where are you going?'

'What? I'm not going anywhere.'

'Well you just stood up for no apparent reason. Is something wrong?'

'No, nothing. Just, emm, looking for some one in the class.'

'Oh ok. Why?'

'They have something that belongs to me. So I'm going to look for them.'

'Ok. Don't take to long.'

'Sure.'

Great, I had to lie to Ruka and I stood up without even noticing it. God this is so unlike me.

What'll happen next, I… I…

**A/N: Can you feel the suspense right now? It's so exciting keep reading to find out more.**

**Thank you for reading it.**

**Bye for now,**

**Gina. XOXO.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here you go guys hope you like the edits I made so far. Please review at the end, please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or the characters.**

Academy Jealousy.

Chapter five.

In the hospital:

'When do you think he'll wake up?' Said Mikan.

'I don't know, I hope soon though. I'm so worried about him.' Said Ruka.

'Yeah me too. I can't believe that he suddenly just walked out of the room and passed out in the hall. Good thing I was just passing him when it happened.'

'Yeah, if you hadn't have been passing by, you could have never told me and then he wouldn't be here…'

'It was a good idea to bring him here but he could be in a really bad condition but the doctors don't know anything about the state he's in yet.

I think to many bad things happen to him. What did he do to deserve it?'

'Really, I don't know… Mikan, I have a question for you.'

'Yes, what is it Luka-pyon ?'

'Doyoulikeme?'

'What? Say it again please.'

'Do you like me?'

'Well of course I do.'

'No, I mean… more than… a friend.'

'Well… Yes I have always felt that way towards you. I only realise it now.'

**A/N: That's it for now. I hope you enjoyed that. And Natsume did walk out of the classroom before he felt unwell, just in cause you get confused.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, will update soon please review it now.**

**Bye, **

**Gina. XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6 and Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm now on my 6th chapter! Well done me! Now the story will be in narration and Natsume's P.O.V so please sit back and relax with this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters.**

Academy Jealousy.

Chapter six and seven.

In Hospital:

Where the hell am I? It's dark.

I'm just getting confused.

I remember that I was starting to feel unwell as I came out into the hall so I just sat down for a few minutes. Then all I remember was that after that it went completely black.

Fuck, it's bright in here.

Wait, what am I actually looking at in front of me right now?

'There should be a very good explanation to why you two are kissing each other!'

Before either Mikan or Ruka could answer him, Natsume falls back asleep.

'God that was close. We've got to keep this a secret from Natsume from now on.'

'Yeah, it's our only choice or he'd kill us. Next time try and choose a better location for this relationship.'

'We better tell the doctors that he woke up, just so they know.'

One Week Later:

Well, I'm back at school now but it's like Ruka doesn't even want to be near me anymore. He barely even speaks to me anymore too.

Really, what has gotten into him?

Even Mikan is treating me differently from the normal, everyday, hyper attitude of hers. Today she even stayed quiet in two whole classes. She never gets past one class to be silent.

The class ended and Natsume gets out of his seat to go to where Mikan and Ruka are. They look very suspicious as Natsume walks over to them.

'Alright….' Natsume started to say.

'Well, I got to go, see you Mikan.'

'Yeah see you.'

As Ruka and Mikan started to walk towards the door Natsume realised that this was going to continue until he could get the truth out of either of them.

'Wait right there, both of you.' Natsume said sternly.

'Emm… Yes, what do you need from us?' Ruka replied.

'What the hell is going on between you two? You both have been avoiding me lately ever since I got out of the hospital and I want to know what's both your problems with me?'

'Just a second.'

Mikan and Ruka turned around and walked away a few paces to try and decide what to do now that Natsume was coming close to finding out why they had been avoiding him in the first place.

'What are we supposed to do? He's catching on quite quickly of what happened between us.' Whispered Mikan to Ruka.

'How do I know? I guess we have two options here, either to improvise that we don't know what he talking about or actually tell him.'

'Oh I pick not telling. You know what he's like, think of how he would react to this situation if we told him about… the thing.'

'Alright, improvisation it is then. Just follow my lead.'

Ruka and Mikan turned back around to face Natsume.

'Okay Natsume, we have to tell you something. The reason we have been avoiding you is because, well, because we, we.'

'We took your money and, we kind of spent it all on stuff for ourselves.'

Natsume stood there looking in disbelief at both of them so Ruka and Mikan turned back around to each other.

'I guess that didn't work.'

'No, I think we have no other choice but to tell him because no matter what we tell him, he will never believe us.'

'Right, you can tell him if you like.'

Ruka and Mikan turned around for the last time to tell Natsume the truth about what really happened that day in the hospital. It was difficult to say but they finally got it out and before anything bads could happen to either of them they ran from the class room, leaving Natsume on his own.

**A/N: Hey that's it for now I really hope you liked it. I'm so sorry for not updating quickly but as a treat I have giving you two chapters in one, Yay!**

**I really hope you liked it. Please review now. Thank you.**

**See you,**

**Gina.**

**XOXO.**


	7. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey Guys. It's been such a LONG time since I last updated this story and I suddenly feel inspired to do so. I hope you enjoy this and please REVIEW at the end. Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. (Not yet anyway… ;).)**

Academy Jealousy:

Chapter eight.

Two weeks have gone by so far and it's official, Mikan and Ruka are dating and the whole school knows and along with that the whole school is extremely happy for them.

Of course, me being Ruka's ex-best friend I would have probably been happy for them to if only I wasn't in deep, deep love with Mikan, the only girl that would prefer to go out with Ruka than myself, the notoriously famous bad guy of Alice academy.

My problems have also deepened due to the fact that now my female stalker group has now increased a lot over these two weeks when I have been showing more coldness than usually towards, well anyone that is brave enough to walk up to me and talk to me.

It's also quite lonely not having Ruka around with me but of course I would never admit that out loud to him. I'm still furious that they, as in Mikan and Ruka, kissed that time I was in the hospital.

Of course what can I do?

I'm not entirely sure.

Lets move away from the topic of Ruka and Mikan for the time being and focus on my schoolwork has greatly improved even more than can be normal for a boy of my age.

There are rumours that I may be transferred to the High school division but that wouldn't be a surprise to me anyway. It was bound to happen anyway.

It's only a matter of time before they give me the official letter of admission into the High school.

**A/N: That's it for now please review it and tell me as honestly as typing will allow what you thought of my newest chapter and I will also try and update it as soon as I can.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Bye-Bye**

**Gina XOXO**


End file.
